2014 et?
by barjy02
Summary: Et si Castiel avait survécu?


« 2014 et ? »

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa ceux de Risa qui le fixaient…Ses derniers restèrent sans vie…Il se retourna sur le dos…Fixant le haut plafond …Ecoutant le silence dans un écho...

Il les avait envoyé à la mort, sciemment, Castiel le savait…Il avait obéi, non pas par loyauté mais juste parce qu'il était fatigué, usé et qu'il espérait, dans cet immeuble, trouver une fin un tant soit peu honorable à sa misérable existence…

Ca sentait la mort…Même l'air qui pénétrait par les carreaux brisés n'apportait que putréfaction et infection…

Pourquoi était-il toujours vivant ? Pourquoi la mort lui était-elle interdite ?

Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle se joigne à lui dans ce voyage mais elle lui refusait toujours cette dernière danse…Encore aujourd'hui…Encore et toujours…

Il sentit le sang de Risa lui couler entre ses doigts…Risa qui ne l'avait jamais aimé .Elle qui pensait que lui, Castiel, avait pris toute la place aux côtés de Dean alors qu'il n'était plus rien pour lui depuis bien longtemps…

Il lui fallait juste quelqu'un à détester pour l'indifférence de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui, en retour, ne lui portait aucun intérêt autre que celui de l'oubli dans le sexe…

Dean n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été…Ce ne fut pas lui que Castiel avait suivi dans sa quête sans issue mais le souvenir de ce qu'il était bien avant l'apocalypse et l'avènement de Lucifer, son frère divin dans le corps de Sam, ce frère humain…

La peste de 2014…Ses ravages…Ses morts…

Ses frères de lumière quittèrent le Paradis, le laissant à l'arrière, ultime punition pour sa trahison…Les anges avaient voulu l'apocalypse mais pas de celle qui leur était offerte…

Avec le temps, Castiel perdit de ses pouvoirs et en perdant ses pouvoirs, il perdit son lien avec Dean…

Ce dernier ne le regardait plus que comme un de ses soldats, lui gardant pourtant une place particulière…En regard du passé…Des souvenirs communs…

Un regard tronqué tel qu'il fut celui qui poussa Castiel vers sa fin….

Le Camp Chitaqua qu'il rejoignit peu après la mort de Bobby…

Bobby, paraplégique et malade…Dans un geste fatal, un canon dans la bouche…Ce fut Dean qui le découvrit…Visage explosé comme l'était dorénavant sa vie…

Il ne fut plus jamais le même après ce jour funeste…Castiel non plus…

Dean se perdait dans les bras de femme sans s'attacher à aucunes…Se noyait dans l'alcool sans plus y trouver l'ivresse….Mais Castiel veillait…Il n'avait plus que cela à faire et cela finit par irriter Dean de le voir ainsi se tenir encore debout alors que lui s'effondrait…

Il fit un geste alors qu'il regretta après, mais si peu…Il envoya dans la case de Castiel, l'ange humain chaste…Meredith, une prostituée qui parcourait les différents camps, échangeant ses charmes contre toutes drogues susceptibles de la faire s'évader…De l'aider à fuir ce monde de désolation et de mort.

Castiel dormait…Son corps en avait besoin plus que son esprit…Il rouvrit les yeux sur la jeune femme nue qui se mit à califourchon sur lui…

Le reste ne fut plus qu'une réaction d'homme…Sans émotion ni partage…Juste un acte physique qui ne lui procura aucun plaisir…Juste la surprise…

Ce ne fut pas cela qui perdit l'hybride…Ce fut cette étrange poudre qu'elle lui tendit alors en partage…Ce venin pernicieux…

Il sut mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher…Pour un bref instant, enfin, se sentir libre…Et ce fut-là, le début de sa chute…

Dean s'aperçut de son erreur mais trop tard et il ne fit rien pour sauver son ami du gouffre…

Au fond, il estimait que ce Castiel, stone, avait l'air plus heureux ou disons moins malheureux que celui qui errait dans le camp à la recherche d'hier…

Dean ne se préoccupait plus de rien, car plus rien ne le touchait…Il était déjà mort depuis longtemps et Castiel aussi…Ils tomberaient ainsi ensemble…

Il finit par se détacher de Castiel, chaque jour un peu plus et plus il s'en détachait, plus ce dernier prenait cette distance pour une trahison, un rejet et plus il s'enfonça dans cette déchéance dans laquelle il parvint pourtant à trouver parfois, un semblant d'équilibre…

Il prit des allures d'hippie mais sans la délivrance et la paix qui auraient dû l'accompagner dans cette démarche étrange…Des jeunes femmes le suivirent dans ses délires psychédéliques…Castiel ne trouva pourtant jamais plaisir à l'acte...Juste un plaisir vaporeux dans ce corps à jamais meurtri…

Elles ne l'embrassaient jamais, il s'y refusait…

Elles ne restaient jamais, il ne savait pas aimer comme elles le désiraient…

Ce jour-là, il sut…Quand ce Dean du futur, les envoya à la mort.

Il sut que son ami arrivait au bout du voyage et qu'il l'accompagnerait dans ce dernier combat…

Ce soir-là, quand ils se préparèrent, il se remémora le passé et se demanda ce qu'il serait advenu de tout cela si lui, l'ange n'avait pris le parti de ses humains

Il en vint toujours à la même conclusion ...2014 « The End »…Destin tracé…

Il sourit quand il pénétra au côté de Risa dans la gueule du loup…Il pria pour une mort rapide…Il avait avalé quelques pilules d'amphétamines, une bouteille de vin aigre…Refusé l'accès à sa chambre...Il voulait planer seul…Mourir seul…

Il sentit en lui, la fin de Dean…Il n'en éprouva aucun chagrin, il avait déjà pleuré sur son ancien ami, il ne pleurerait pas sur la mort de son chef….

Coups de feu, coups de machette et puis une douleur dans le dos et le noir…

Se réveiller et voir la mort tout autour de soi…Excepté la sienne…

Castiel finit par trouver le courage de se relever…Il geint quand il s'appuya sur ses bras…Une douleur dans le bas du dos…Il sentit le sang collé à sa chemise…Il la souleva...

Une profonde entaille sur le côté…La lame avait dû ripper sur sa ceinture…

Il mordit sur ses lèvres…Ne pas attirer l'attention des croats…

Il se mit à rire sans bruit en balançant la tête en arrière…Quelle ironie…Lui qui voulait mourir et là, qui se battait, à présent, pour survivre…

Ses cheveux en bataille, sa vieille chemise qui pendait hors de son pantalon sans forme…

Il rit à nouveau mais celui-ci fut teinté d'une profonde détresse…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la grande baie brisée…De là, il l'aperçut…Etendu au sol…

Il passa sa main ensanglantée dans ses cheveux et se sentit soudain abandonné, seul…

Pour la 1er fois, livré entièrement à lui-même…

Il se pencha et attrapa une arme au sol qu'il plaça dans sa ceinture avant…Puis retourna sur ses pas et reprit sa mitraillette…Il la vérifia, mit la sécurité et la plaça en bandoulière…

Il se pencha sur le corps de Dean…La nuque brisée, le regard éteint…Enfin libre alors que lui était toujours prisonnier…

Il resta accroupi un long moment, dans l'herbe haute…Sa blessure le rappela à la réalité…Le manque aussi…

Il avait des crampes …Il prit sa boite d'amphétamines, en vida les dernières pilules et la jeta au loin, vide…

Il ne pouvait le laisser là…Il fallait le ramener au camp…L'enterrer…Il retourna sur ses pas…

Retrouver la camionnette…

Quand il arriva à l'entrée de Chiquata, il remarqua immédiatement le portail défoncé et le corps de Luke étendu devant l'entrée…

Il se gara sur le côté…Il vit du mouvement…Tenta d'y voir plus clair en plissant des yeux…

Cette démarche étrange, au loin…

Il était déjà trop tard…Il redémarra et quitta à jamais ce camps maudit…A l'arrière, sous une vieille couverture…Dean reposait …Castiel aurait tout donné pour être à sa place…

Un vieux cimetière à la sortie de ce qui fut, la ville…

Castiel n'enterrât pas Dean…Il ouvrit une crypte et y plaça son corps, bras croisé sur son torse, sur une dalle de marbre…

Il ne pria pas non plus…A quoi bon…Un regard vers l'extérieur et rien ne laissa encore croire qu'il puisse exister un Dieu…

Il referma la grille et en cassa la clef dans la serrure…

Un dernier coup d'œil, le front posé sur la grille…Il sentit soudain son cœur se serrer si fort qu'il crut en étouffer et il se mit à pleurer en s'affalant sur la terre et les cailloux…

La peine...Le désarroi aussi…

La camionnette ne redémarra pas…Plus d'essence…Il lui fallait un abri pour la nuit…Entre les nuages gris, le soleil…Quelques heures de répit…

Il marcha vers la ville…Plus de coin et de recoin pour se cacher que perdu sur une route tel un vagabond, au regard de tous…

La douleur lancinante de sa blessure ne fut rien à côté des soudaines tortures de son corps…

Il avait froid, il avait la nausée…

Il avait déjà connu cela mais à l'époque, il avait de quoi combattre le mal par le mal…

Le manque…

Il arriva à l'entrée de la rue principale jonchée de carcasses de voiture…Les murs des maisons éventrées…

Il lui fallait se dépêcher…Son corps le lâchait…

Une petite maison adossée à ce qui devait être une ancienne superette…Castiel espéra y trouver un semblant de pharmacie…N'importe quoi ferait son affaire…La porte hors de ses gonds pendait sur le côté…

Il l'enjamba…les étagères étaient vides, le magasin ravagé…La poussière recouvrait tout…

Il jura entre ses dents…Puis un haut le cœur...Il vomit en s'appuyant contre le mur…

Un second haut le cœur mais rien ne vint, juste la douleur au bas ventre qui lui déchira les entrailles, les muscles qui se tendirent…

Il essuya sa bouche du revers de sa veste…

Il se releva et croisa son reflet dans un miroir…

Une barbe de quelques jours lui rongeant le visage…Cheveux en bataille, plus assez courts…Regard vitreux…Cernes noirs sous ses yeux…Il ne se reconnaissait plus…Il posa sa main sur son écho…

Il était loin l'ange…Perdu…Dans ce reflet, juste sa face cachée, sombre…

Il sortit et entra dans la maison adjacente…Arme au poing mais sa vue brouillée l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit…

Il entra dans un salon aux chaises renversées…Il se dirigea vers la cuisine quand il fut pris d'une violente douleur au ventre, plié en 2, il s'accrocha à l'évier…Il se laissa glisser le long du meuble, le souffle court et saccadé…

Son corps réclamait son rêve synthétique…

Un bruit métallique…Il voulut pointer son arme mais il n'en avait plus la force…

Le bruit se rapprocha et puis un cliquetis…Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'un jeune garçon qui pointa son arme sur lui et l'arma…Une main se posa sur le canon…

« Cass ? »

Cette voix…

« Dean ?... »

Il se sentit glisser sur le côté, se tendit...Maudites crampes…

Quand il ouvrit les yeux…Il vit d'abord un plafond en bois…Il voulut se retourner mais il sentit ses mains entravées…Il tenta de redresser la tête mais en fut incapable…Trop las…

Il avait envie de vomir…A nouveau…Une crampe violente à l'estomac et il s'arc bouta sur le côté dans un cri étouffé…Ses jambes étaient libres, elles…

La porte de ce qui devait être une chambre s'ouvrit…Le même jeune garçon…

Il se pencha sur Castiel et lui passa une serviette humide et fraiche sur le visage…

« Qui es-tu ? »

Le jeune homme eut de la peine à le comprendre tant sa voix était lointaine

« Brad… »

« Brad…Détache moi…S'il te plait »

« Il a dit que vous deviez rester attaché….»

Castiel se mit à rire…

« Détache moi… » hurla-t-il

Il avait envie de pleurer tant la douleur de ses crampes étaient insupportables…Il vivait une désintoxication forcée…

La porte s'ouvrit plus grande…Castiel distingua le gabarit d'un homme…

Un signe et Brad quitta la pièce…

Le bruit d'une chaise et puis l'homme s'assit…Castiel releva la tête…

C'était juste impossible…

« Dean… »

Le corps se pencha

« Repose toi, Cass…Ca va aller…T'inquiéte pas, je suis là…Je ne te laisserais pas… »

Dans le flou de ce visage, dans le son de cette voix….Mirage…Le manque….

Dean était mort…Il en était sûr…Certain…

« Qui êtes-vous ?... »

« C'est moi…Chuck…Tu ne me reconnais pas ?... »

Il se souvint soudain du jeune garçon…Le protégé de Chuck…Celui que le camp surnommait le fou du roi…Bradley le jeune attardé mental au langage d'enfant…

« Dean… » Il fixa le plafond et se mit à pleurer mais cette fois-ci, tout son chagrin ne fut que pour son ami…

Soudain il tourna son visage vers la chaise, tentant de se relever

« Aide moi, Chuck….Je t'en supplie…Aide moi…. »

« C'est ce que je fais, Castiel… »

Le son de sa voix lui avait paru étrange…Un relent divin…Aigu…

Castiel se mit à rire, rauque…

« On dirait la voix de Père…. » cracha-t-il

Le visage de Chuck se ferma…

Castiel se secoua, tirant sur ses liens mais rien n'y fit…Il riait et hurlait en même temps…Il délirait tant par la douleur que par le manque…Le sang se mit à couler le long de ses poignets…

Cela dura plusieurs minutes puis épuisé, il finit par s'endormir…Grelottant entre 2 cauchemars

Chuck le veilla toute la nuit…Brad prit le relais au matin…Les crampes cessèrent, les nausées aussi…Il avait juste froid…Soif…

Chuck le détacha…Il pansa ses poignets, soigna sa blessure au flanc…

Castiel ne réagissait pas…Le corps sans force, vide…

« Le camp ? » murmura –t-il

« Il est arrivé et dans son sillage, tous ses démons avec…Croats de malheur…Ils ont tout dévasté…Quelques-uns d'entre nous ont réussis à s'échapper mais la majorité a péri…Tout cela n'était qu'un piège…On lutte pour une cause perdue… »

Castiel ricana

« On a toujours lutté pour une cause perdue... »

« Dis pas cela, Cass…»

« Je fus un magnifique cadeau empoisonné… »

Il se retourna sur le côté en se recroquevillant…Trouver une position qui ne lui faisait pas mal...Il avait froid…

Brad arriva avec un plateau repas, frugal…

Il le posa sur la table de nuit, un regard vers Chuck, un sourire de ce dernier et il quitta la pièce…

« Un intendant et un idiot flanqué d'un junkie…Quelle équipe…Ca me rappelle d'étranges souvenirs…C'était une autre vie… »

Il émit un rire étouffé dans son oreiller…

« J'étais administrateur et gestionnaire » se vexa Chuck

« Et Brad est loin d'être idiot…Et cela fait 3 jours que tu es ici….Je pense qu'on peut dire à présent, ex-junkie »

Il sourit

«Si tu crois que je vais rester clean longtemps, tu crois encore au Paradis… »

« Mais j'y crois encore, au Paradis… »

Il se mit à trembler

« J'ai si froid, Chuck…Si froid…Je voudrais ne pas me réveiller… »

« Chuuuutttt…Dis pas ça….Essaye de dormir… »

Il prit une couverture au pied du lit et la releva sur le corps fiévreux de Castiel…

Il était étrange le regard porté par l'homme sur cet ange déchu…Brad debout dans l'encadrement de la porte le fixait

« Longtemps encore ? »

« Non…On partira d'ici 2, 3 jours…Va…Je vais rester près de lui… »

Brad opina de la tête…Chuck l'entendit dévaler les escaliers glissant le long de la rampe comme il aimait le faire…Il sourit

Castiel continuait de trembler…

Il le frictionna un long moment…Il s'assit sur le bord du lit…Posa sa main sur son front, la fièvre était tombée…

Chuck regarda le visage de Castiel creusé, marqué

« Pardon…Pardon pour tout… »

Il se leva et quitta la chambre…

Une première soupe, juste quelques cuillères à la fois…De l'eau et du sucre…

Petit à petit, Castiel reprit des forces…Son regard devint plus clair, sa voix retrouva sa profondeur d'antan…

Il prit sa 1er douche depuis des jours, juste de l'eau froide…Un mince jet mais suffisant que pour lui donner l'impression de revivre…

Il se rasa et Chuck laissa à Brad le soin de lui couper les cheveux, en ça il avait les mains agiles…

Chuck était parti depuis plusieurs heures…Brad rongeait ses ongles nerveusement…

Castiel nettoyait ses armes, torse et pieds nus, un pantalon de Jean délavé mais propre…

Chuck revint, un énorme sac de toile lui lacérant l'épaule….Quelques boites à conserve, du lait en poudre…Des nécessités de base…

Des vêtements de rechange…

Un sweat aux manches ¾ noir et quelques T-shirt pour Castiel…Une veste de lin pour Brad…

Demain matin, ils quitteraient la ville…L'endroit devenait de moins en moins sûr…Brad, de plus en plus nerveux, Chuck disait que l'homme-enfant avait le don de prémonition…Il sentait les choses venir.

« Tu aurais dû le laisser tirer sur moi la dernière fois, alors » rit Castiel, amer…

« Il n'a jamais tiré sur personne, il l'aurait encore moins fait sur toi…Il t'a toujours aimé et ce même si tu en lui as jamais accordé la moindre attention… »

Il referma le sac

« Faut dire que tu étais rarement en état de le faire… »

Castiel arma son pistolet et le tendit à Brad qui revenait du salon

« Tiens…Il est pour toi…Fais attention, il est chargé et armé… »

Le jeune garçon sourit béat…

« Merci, Monsieur… »

Castiel tiqua

« Monsieur ? »

On ne l'avait que très rarement appelé ainsi…

« Moi, c'est Castiel…Cass pour toi…»

Brad opina tout sourire mais déjà Castiel avait détourné son regard. Brad s'éloigna admirant son trésor…

« Une arme ? »

« C'est le cadeau le plus utile ici… »

« Le seul cadeau qu'il a vu dans ton geste et qui lui soit utile, c'est le geste, tout simplement… »

Il s'éloigna...Castiel arma sa mitraillette…Il avait mal de tête…il rêvait de planer à nouveau mais les médicaments et les drogues de tous sortes se faisaient de plus en plus rares et il ne sentait pas d'attaque à supporter une autre séance de sevrage, en tous les cas, dans l'immédiat…

Quand il se réveilla, le lendemain matin….Il se retrouva seul…Chuck et Bradley étaient partis, sans lui…Sur la table, le sac de toile avec des réserves de nourriture, le revolver qu'il avait offert à Brad…

De rage, il jeta le tout au sol…Il s'appuya sur les rebords de la table, les yeux fermés…Reprendre le contrôle…

Il réussit à faire démarrer une vieille décapotable rouillée mais au réservoir encore à moitié plein…Il jeta le sac à l'arrière, posa le revolver sur le siège passager, à portée de main…Posa sa mitraillette sur ses jambes et partit…

Droit devant…Sans un regard vers l'arrière…Sans un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur…

Il roula quelques kilomètres et aperçut sur le bas- côté…Brad, seul…

Il ralentit à sa hauteur, main sur son revolver…

« Brad ? »

Le jeune garçon se retourna vers lui...

« Oh Castiel… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Où est Chuck ? »

« Je devais l'attendre mais il est jamais revenu…Mal au ventre…Je suis parti…»

Mal au ventre, Castiel pensa à ses fameuses intuitions, ses prémonitions….

Il le regarda…Il ne pouvait l'abandonner sur la route…Il ne voulait de toutes manières pas continuer à voyager seul…Il ne supportait pas sa propre compagnie plus d'une journée et craignait de plus, de retomber dans ses travers…Il s'arrêta, se pencha et ouvrit la portière

« Allez…Monte… »

Un ange déchu devenu humain, les pieds au bord du précipice et à ses côtés, un fou qui ne l'était pas, jeune homme de 20 ans au cerveau d'enfant mais aux prémonitions, cadeau du divin…

Aller de l'avant toujours, chercher une ville, un espace, un abri …La sécurité dans ce monde à la dérive…2014…

Fin…etc….


End file.
